Black Tourmaline (Deyvan Salez)
Black Tourmaline is a Gem created by Deyvan Salez Appearance Black Tourmaline is a grey gem, with his gem being on his chest. His hair is grey, it extends all the way to his shoulders, and his eyes are light grey. Black Tourmaline wears a hood, and scarred black leather clothes that are pretty durable. His hands contain gloves which can't be burned my most fires(But strong fires can.). His Boots are made of the same material, but less durable. Weapon His weapon are dual Bolo, which curve a bit and are sharp. The handle has a Jasper shard in it, boosting it's strength by a bit. Personality Black is a heartless, cruel assassin. His intents are unknown, but he claims that he is "Getting rid of all who do not belong in this world." He frequently laughs insanely, and shows that he is reluctant to talk while in battle. Black frequently talks to himself, and has gotten insane over the years. Black kills less, and talks to more people as the years pass, but he still murders people and does jobs for them. History Black was made in Earth for Yellow Diamond to assist with the war. Multiple copies of a Tourmaline we're made, but Black was the only Black one. He proved proficent in combat, but soon turned on both sides(Crystal Gems and Homeworld). He attacked many people, and soon fled using a spaceship. Years later, he found homeworld, and started shattering many. This event wasn't well known, but none of the Diamonds knew or cared about this. Black started hopping around planets and colonies, randomly killing those he pleases. He was damaged a lot during these, and eventually the Diamonds found out about him. His location could never be pinpointed due to the fact he is always travelling. He has survived many life or death situations, and is scarred from all the murdering he's done.. Abilities Basic Era-1 gem abilites * Invisibility- Black Tourmaline can become invisible. He uses this ability a lot, but gets fatigued by using this. * Magic Shield- Black can summon a forcefield surrounding him, and him only. He doesn't use this ability much, and this tires him. * Super Speed- Black has super speed, which allows him to move at incredible speed. This doesn't tire him as much as his other abilities Main Weaknesses * Fatigue- Black has fatigue, which tires him out using certain abilities. This could result in him being poofed, but he can regen stamina quickly * Cocky- Black is very cocky, and could underestimate opponents * Not very focused- Black can get distracted easily, but this isn't the case all the time. These are Black's new weaknesses he developed over the years * Not Very Durable- Over the years, Black has survived many attacks, but this has made him less durable. * Mental- Black is very mental, and can often times hit himself, or become confused when something he doesn't understand happen leaving him open to attack, or he just hits himself. This is useful for the enemy, due to the fact that he dodges a lot Category:OCs Category:Gems Category:Approved Characters